


The Party

by Lurid_licentious_and_vile



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Play, Caning, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Please be aware that literally nothing happening in here is consensual at all, Public Humiliation, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 07:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurid_licentious_and_vile/pseuds/Lurid_licentious_and_vile
Summary: The salon is glittering silver and gold. Dinner has been served. The guests are drinking and chatting, waiting excitedly for this evening's entertainment. Eva - one forth of the entertainment - on the other hand, is apprehensive. And for good reason.





	The Party

“There you go, you look absolutely gorgeous,” the stylist said, adding the final touches of silvery make-up to Eva’s eyes with a deft brush.

Eva looked down at her body, the sheer top that barely hid her breasts, the skirt so short they might as well not have bothered putting her in it. She didn’t feel gorgeous. Mostly she felt cold. She could hear the voices on the other side of the curtain. They were probably all milling about, fancy cocktails in hand, gossipping about Lord So-and-So’s affair and Lady This-or-That’s recent business failure, waiting for the night’s entertainment to start.

Eva looked around at the others - one girl, dressed and made up all in gold. Two boys, one in silver, one in gold. None of them looked particularly happy to be here either. The girl in gold, at least, had managed a look of quiet resignation. The two boys looked about as terrified as Eva felt. 

“Beau-ti-ful!” the stylist said in a sing-song voice. “They will love you!”

A dry sob escaped the silver boy’s mouth. Eva had never even found out the others’ names. They’d all been bought and brought here within the last month or so - hand-picked for their beauty, or so Master had said. But they’d been kept separate, visited by the Master in separate rooms for training. 

Eva shuddered as she remembered the moment she’d realised what she’d been bought for. “Entertainment,” he’d said, as he’d slid his hand between her legs. She hadn’t struggled. She’d heard the screams from the other rooms. She knew it was better just to do as she was told. And she’d been right. He hadn’t hurt her. He hadn’t even fucked her yet, though she’d fully expected that he would. He’d said he was - Eva had to swallow down a sob of her own - “saving her” for his guests.

“Now, let’s not keep them waiting, shall we? Shoo! Shoo!” the stylist waved his arms toward the curtain. “Go on.”

Fuck, there were a lot of voices out there. For a moment, Eva considered running. But even if her legs hadn’t been jelly, where would she have gone? She’d have made it out into the hallway at best before getting caught by one of Master’s many other servants and being delivered straight to him. And he had made it very clear that he would not tolerate his slaves embarrassing him with disobedience.

“What are they going to do to us?” Eva heard the golden boy whisper as they stepped through the curtains. Eva didn’t really want to think about the answer to that question. She was barely keeping it together as it was. 

When the curtain was swept open in front of her, Eva’s knees nearly buckled. Oh god, there were so many people. Nearly two dozen men and women in beautifully tailored clothes were standing around the lavishly furnished salon, talking and laughing, but nearly all of them stopped to turn when Eva and the others walked in. Eva’s gaze dropped to the floor as she walked to the slightly raised platform where she had been told to kneel. It was safer not to look the Master’s guests in the eye and besides, she didn’t want to see the way they were looking at her. She didn’t think her wobbly legs could handle it.

Eva’s platform was silver to match her outfit - Master seemed quite attached to this aesthetic. Everything was beautiful. Everything was perfect. Somehow that made it worse. If a gang of drunken brutes had dragged her into a dark alley to have their way with her, at least that would have been honest.

“Friends, as promised,” she heard Master’s deep voice clearly above the crowd’s excited murmur, “tonight’s entertainment. Feel free to play with them however you please. Well, do show some restraint, I do not want them damaged beyond repair. I have no such qualms about the clothing they’re currently wearing, however.”

There was some laughter. A shiver ran down Eva’s spine.

“There is a selection of toys for your use under each of the platforms. I look forward to seeing you experiment. And if you’re feeling particularly shy tonight…”

There was more laughter.

“Just try not to keep them in there all night. We all want our turn, don’t we?” Eva suspected he’d waved at one of the curtained alcoves leading off the room.

“Of course, I’ll be enjoying tonight’s pleasures with you, my friends, but I can’t have my eyes and ears everywhere, so please do let me know if one of them disobeys or comes without permission. We can end the night on some entertaining punishment.”

There was another bout of laughter and the noise of some chairs being moved as the few people who had been sitting got up to have a closer look. Eva was still shivering, even though this room was well-heated. She didn’t dare look up, but she could hear people approaching her. Were they all going to … What if they … Those toys under the platform … Eva couldn’t finish a thought. Everything was spinning in her head. 

A sudden hand on her shoulder made her jump hard.

“Aw, now,” said the man who had touched her with laughter in his voice. “There’s no need to be nervous, beautiful. Come now, let’s have a closer look at you. On your feet.”

As Eva struggled to get up, she raised her eyes and couldn’t help but gasp. A small crowd had already formed around her. Why were they all  _ here _ ? There were three other slaves to choose from! 

But a squeal from the other side of the room told her that she was not the only one getting attention. She nearly squealed herself, when the fingers of the man who had ordered her to stand began to slide up her inner thigh, nudging her legs apart as they went. His other hand was wrapped tight around her waist now and he was smirking down at her. She could feel other hands on her as well, tentatively stroking her sides, her back. The hands of people she could only see from the corner of her eyes because she didn’t dare take her eyes off the smirking man in front of her.

“Please…”

She hadn’t meant to say anything. She wasn’t even supposed to speak unless spoken to. But she couldn’t take this. She just couldn’t.

“Please, no.”

The man chuckled. “I’m going to be nice and pretend I didn’t hear that.” 

His hand had reached the hem of her skirt now and slid under it without stopping. 

“No!” She tried to twist out of his reach. To get away before he could do what he was clearly planning. But he only grabbed her tighter around the waist and pulled her close to the sound of the other’s laughter.

“I’m sure,” he hissed in her ear, “your Master wouldn’t look too kindly on you denying us our fun, would he? Should I call him over to confirm my hunch?”

Eva gasped. “No, please, I … I’ll be punished..”

“Well, if you don’t want to be punished, you’d best stop disobeying.” 

“Please, I’ve never done any of this. I can’t…”

“What? Never been touched. Oh, he wouldn’t be  _ that  _ cruel, I don’t believe that for a second.”

“Not … not by this many people.”

Someone slapped Eva hard on the ass. She squealed and lost her balance. She would have gone flying, if the man hadn’t held her. He laughed, shaking his head at someone behind Eva: “How very rude! We are trying to have a conversation here. Now,” he put his hand back where it had been, this time without any fanfare, simply lifting her skirt and exposing her to the crowd. They hooted and whistled in response. Eva could feel herself blushing and wished she could cover herself or at least hide her face, but the man had her arms pinned by her side. She felt a sob escape her lips.

“None of that, gorgeous. You’ve got nothing to worry about. At least not from me. What I intend to do to you,” his fingers made their way between Eva’s legs, parting her lips, “should be quite fun for everyone involved.”

“Is she wet?” asked a female voice from behind Eva.

“Not yet,” answered the man and let a finger slip lightly across Eva’s clit. She gasped. “But trust me, we’ll change that in no time. Go on, girl. Kiss me.”

Eva could have turned her head away, but she didn’t think the man’s amiable act was going to last much longer and if he told Master…

It was just a kiss. She couldn’t think about what else was about to happen or she’d lose it completely and then she was sure to get punished. Just a kiss. She could handle a kiss.

She parted her lips and leaned toward the man, but it seemed his patience had run out. Before her lips could touch his, he had already grabbed the back of her head and pulled her close. She could taste sweet alcohol on his breath as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. Suddenly there were hands all over her, ripping at her top, grabbing her ass, pushing her legs apart, fingers running up and down her back, her boobs, her neck, her thighs. And one hand laying itself on her crotch, fingers stroking her clit, sending shivers up her spine that had nothing at all to do with fear.

She couldn’t help herself, she screamed into the man’s mouth. He pulled away ever so slightly.

“Relax, beautiful. Just enjoy yourself. We’re not going to hurt you.”

“Not as long as she makes noises like that!” someone shouted.

Eva hadn’t even realised she was making noises. The soft moans she kept hearing hadn’t been coming from her own mouth, had they? But she could feel herself shiver every time that finger brushed up against her clit and even the hands on her backside were making her want to push against rather than pull away from them. She wasn’t enjoying herself. She wasn’t. She was fucking terrified. But it seemed her body hadn’t gotten the message.

“Ah, I knew I’d get you there eventually, gorgeous.” The man withdrew his fingers from Eva’s sex and held them in front of her face. They were glistening. “See? We’re not so bad, beautiful.” His hands disappeared out of sight again. This time when she felt his fingers on her, she couldn’t stifle a loud moan. There was more hollering.

“Oh god, she looks amazing. Like a blushing virgin.” 

“Maybe she is.”

Somebody sniggered. “Eh, I doubt it. She looks like a proper little slut. We’ve barely started on her and she’s already soaking wet. Marcus knows how to pick them.”

“Oh, let’s check out the toys!”

Eva had dreaded this moment. They’d said they wouldn’t hurt her, but she was under no illusion that they meant it. Any moment now they might get bored with humiliating her and move on to even more unpleasant things. And who knew what kind of torture implements Master had hidden under that platform! She barely dared look when one of the women bent down to open the little drawer. She tried to focus on the woman’s sparkly dress, but her eyes were drawn by the movements of her hands as she dug through the drawer, commenting on unseen items: “Ooh … oh no, really … yes, yes, let’s try that.”

The man who had started touching her bent down as well and pulled a black wad of cloth out of the drawer.

“Let’s make this a bit more fun! Hold still, beautiful, so I can blindfold you.”

Eva took a step backwards out of pure reflex when the man’s hands approached her face. She could barely breathe. 

“Please …”

Eva wasn’t sure what she was begging for. It wasn’t like being able to see what was about to happen to her would make it stop. But the idea of being unable to prepare, even for a second, for whatever lay in store, made her want to cry. Of course, the man simply ignored her and a second later, her world was shrouded in darkness. Even the glittering lights of the silver-and-gold drawing room did not make it through the thick cloth. She tried to listen for any hint of what they were about to do to her, but too many voices were falling all over each other and she ended up, in spite of herself, focusing on the moans of one of the boys in the background. 

What were they doing to him? Whatever it was, it was causing quite the reaction - and Eva’s body was reacting, too. The tingling that had been lingering between her legs ever since the man had touched her was growing stronger. If she had been alone, she might have reached down to touch herself. But now all she wanted to do was hide. She quickly closed her legs.

“Oh no, those stay open, beautiful, we’ve got plans for you,” said the man who’d touched her first. 

“Make her lie down! She’ll go weak-kneed on us and fall!” said a woman.

“You’ve got a point. Hold on.” 

Without so much as a warning, Eva was lifted off her feet. She barely had time to gasp before she was set down, quite roughly, on a horizontal surface. It didn’t feel like the platform and the noises surrounding her were different, too. They must have carried her to one of the tables.

“Spread your fucking legs,” said a new voice roughly.

“Oh, don’t be crude, Antonin.”

“I’m about to ravage this girl’s cunt until she screams for mercy, I can be as crude as I fucking please.” 

There were some sniggers and some tutting, but Eva barely heard them over the roaring in her head. Oh god, what was he going to do to her? Maybe she could plead with the man who’d kissed her first. Maybe he was still around. At least  _ he’d _ said he wasn’t going to hurt her! 

“Open your damn legs.”

Eva obeyed. What else was she going to do? But she could feel her legs trembling as they slid to the sides of the narrow table, feet hanging over the edges. She could feel people resting their hands on each of her legs, holding them in place. Then the buzzing sound started. A moment later, a large vibrating object was pushed right up against Eva’s clit. The sudden sensation ripped a squeal from her mouth - of pleasure? Of pain? She wasn’t entirely sure herself. All she could tell was that the sensation was drowning out everything else happening around her. She only barely felt the hands on her, holding her down, only barely heard the amused voice whispering in her ear: “That’s right. Scream, bitch.”

Then the sensation stopped. There was a groan, then the voice of a woman: “You’re going to make her all numb if you just keep it on there. You’re not going to get her screaming for mercy like that.”

“She looked pretty damn close to it.”

“Were you close, girl?”

For a brief moment, everyone around Eva was silent and all she could hear was background chatter and the moans of both of the boys nearby. She couldn’t quite tell whether they were moaning in pleasure or in pain. Both maybe? She wished they would remove her blindfold - but maybe it was better this way… Maybe she didn’t want to see...

SMACK!

Eva’s hand flew to her cheek in shock before she even registered the pain. 

“I was talking to you, girl. Answer when you’re spoken to.”

Eva tried hard to remember what it was she’d been asked, but her mind was filled with the sensation of hands brushing past her, grabbing at her chest, holding her down…

“I… I’m sorry … I…” She couldn’t just ask them to repeat their question. They were already determined to torture her. One mistake and they could make it so much worse…

“Were you close to begging, girl?”

“I … I don’t know.” The sensation had been overwhelming, but it had been so brief and now all that was left was a numbed throbbing where the vibrator had been. Would she have begged? She genuinely had no idea. “I’m sorry, I swear, I don’t know.”

Someone, maybe the woman herself, stroked her hair.

“Sh, girl, I believe you. Trust me, you’ll know in a moment.”

“Well, fucking get on with it then, if you know so much better than the rest of us.”

“Better than you, specifically, Antonin, dear. Watch and learn.”

The buzzing began again and the vibrator made contact with Eva’s skin once more, but the sensation was different this time. Softer, slower, less violent. For a moment, Eva was relieved at the woman’s apparent mercy. But a second later she felt a finger slide inside of her. She gasped.

“My god, she is soaking wet already! This will be fun!”

It soon became apparent that what Eva had taken for mercy was nothing of the sort. This woman knew exactly what she was doing by choosing a lower setting for the toy. The vibrations were strong enough to send bolts of pleasure through Eva’s bodies, so strong that she would have writhed straight off the table, if she hadn’t been held down. But unlike before, there was no numbing. The tingling continued whenever the toy was briefly lifted. And the woman’s fingers - two now, Eva was sure of it - were pushing up against her on the inside, touching the toy through a thin layer of Eva’s skin and nerve endings, all of which were on fire. Eva could feel the tension rising in her body. It was getting hard to think, hard to even listen to the conversations going on around her. Her mind stubbornly focused in on the hands running up and down her body, the fingers inside of her and the toy buzzing away on her most sensitive parts. Eventually she gave up trying and surrendered to the feeling. 

A sudden whisper in her ear dragged her back to reality: “Don’t forget, girl, we’re going to know if you come without permission. We can see and feel every movement of your body.”

Eva gasped. She’d completely forgotten that she wasn’t allowed to come. When they’d first made her stand up on that platform, she’d been so terrified and so ashamed that the mere suggestion she might come from their treatment had sounded like a cruel joke. But now every fibre in her body was begging her to just let go, let the sensation well up inside of her and forget about the consequences.

It was only the thought of punishment that stopped her from giving in. With great effort she pulled her thoughts away from the sensation between her legs and tried to focus on what was going on around her instead.

“Ah, Marcus, come join us!”

Eva’s breath caught in her throat. She hadn’t realised Master was so close. Had he been watching her all along? Oh God, what if she’d disappointed him somehow. She’d definitely struggled, she’d told his guests no, and he’d been very clear that he wouldn’t tolerate disobedience. And the sensations of the toy and the fingers rubbing against her clit were still seconds away from overwhelming her entirely. Eva could have cried. Instead she gave a low moan.

“I take it the entertainment is to your liking?”

“Oh, very much so,” said a voice right beside her ear. She assumed it belonged to the man who was currently alternating between stroking her breasts and pinching her nipples just tight enough to twinge a little. “She looks delightful writhing like this. And I love what you’ve done with their outfits. Though - have you considered something a bit more permanent?” He gave Eva’s nipple a pinch hard enough to break through the overwhelming sensation of the fingers on her cunt, making her squeal with surprise and pain.

“Well, I haven’t made up my mind whether to keep them, but I intend to brand them if I do.” 

Eva couldn’t stop herself from whimpering at those words. Fortunately, nobody seemed to have noticed, or at least nobody commented on it. The guests were far too busy making lewd comments about the way she was moving her hips and the way her skin glistened from the exertion.

“Ah, I can see what you’re thinking, Julian. You find it crude.”

Whoever this Julian was, Eva hoped that he had some sway over her Master. The thought of having a hot brand pushed against her skin, the pain, the smell … it was almost enough to draw her thoughts away from what was happening to her.

Almost.

A deft movement of fingers against her clit sent a bolt of lightning through her body that made her arch her back and moan out loud: “Oh, fuck, please…” She didn’t even know if she was begging for it to stop or for them to let her come already.

The buzzing of the vibrator stopped abruptly, leaving behind an empty throbbing between Eva’s legs. 

“I think the poor dear might need a break,” said the woman who was playing with her and - as if by accident, though Eva seriously doubted it was one - slid her finger across Eva’s clit. The feeling was indescribable, somewhere between agony and ecstasy. It was so much more than she could take. From pure reflex, she tried to pull away, to curl up into a ball, but the hands on her limbs were stopping her.

“Made you nice and sensitive, didn’t we, sweetie?” 

Eva could have sobbed. In fact, she wasn’t sure she hadn’t. It was becoming hard to pay attention to what her body was doing.

“Oh no, no, no, not at all, Marcus. I’ll admit, I prefer piercings myself, but there’s really nothing to be said against branding, either. I was merely wondering whether you’d consider making me an offer, if you do decide to sell. Tonight’s entertainment would do like a charm in my establishment. This one especially.”

A hand patted Eva on the arm. 

“If I decide to sell, you’ll be the first to hear.” 

“Excellent!”

This time Eva really did sob. There was no way out of this for her. No chance of being sold back into a quiet household to return to cooking and cleaning. It was more of this torture and humiliation until Master got sick of her, then he’d sell her off to a whorehouse.

“Just look at that body. Look at the way she moves. It’s delightful.”

Was it? She wasn’t trying to look enticing. Quite the opposite. She’d been trying to hide herself for what felt like an eternity now, but of course Master’s guests wouldn’t let her. And every time the woman’s fingers ran across her clit, spikes of sensation made Eva’s entire body twitch. 

“Please,” she whispered. Her throat felt dry and hoarse. “Please just stop. Please. It’s too much… I can’t… I … please…oh god...”

“See, Antonin, I told you so!”

“Oh shut up.”

Julian was still waxing poetic: “God, look at that mouth. My clients would go mad at the mere thought of having those lips wrapped around their cocks…”

“Well, feel free to sample…”

“Yeah, we haven’t even seen this one suck cock yet! If she’s anywhere near as good as the other girl, I want to give her a try.”

“Well, dear, you’ve been too busy trying to make her scream.”

“Succeeding, too.” 

Eva could practically hear the smirk in his voice, even over her own moaning and pleading.

“Why don’t you two actually give the poor girl’s clit a little break and try some of her other assets?” 

“Aw, but we’re not done here yet. We haven’t even made her come. I was looking forward to watching her punishment...” 

There must have been an exchange of glances, because the lady tormenting her immediately changed her tune: “Well, alright then. I’m sure she can’t wait to get her lips around a cock or two. Maybe lick some cunt, too. Isn’t that right, little slut?”

The only response Eva managed was a sobbing moan. The woman’s fingers were still driving her to madness. She had slowed her pace and rather than the overwhelming, almost painful sensation, she was now subjecting Eva to a far more pleasurable torment. Eva could feel herself throbbing with every stroke. The other hands that were gently caressing every bit of her they could reach did not help. She knew she was close. She knew she was going to be punished. Especially with Master standing right there, witnessing every moan, every twitch. She had no choice.

“Yes, please!”

“Please what?”

“Please, god, please, I want to …” Shame closed her throat, stopping the words before they could make their way out. She couldn’t possibly say this! They couldn’t possibly make her! But the fingers moving between her legs were making her lose her mind and not even the vivid images of whipping, branding and other tortures that her mind was quickly summoning up could distract her from the burning need to let go. Any second now she’d be lost. 

“Please, I want to suck cock. Please!”

The fingers immediately left her skin. To Eva’s horror, her hips tried to follow them, even as she breathed a sigh of relief.

“My, what an eager little slut! Well, let’s not make her wait. Julian, would you want to have a try first?”

“I’d be delighted. But why don’t we get that blindfold off her. I want to see her looking up at me.”

“Good idea,” Eva heard her Master say. “Get on your knees, girl.” 

It took Eva a moment to realise the two quivering lumps of flesh at the bottom of her body were her legs and then to get them under control enough to get - none too gracefully - to her knees as she’d been told. She must have looked like a seal on land. At any rate, there was plenty of laughter when she pitched face forward into the soft belly of one of Master’s guests. 

“Oh, look at the little whore, she can’t wait!”

Someone ripped the blindfold off her face. Eva squinted against the sudden painful brightness. A moment later her eyes had adjusted, but she almost wished they hadn’t. She found herself surrounded by men, maybe half a dozen, all of them with obvious hard-ons beneath their silken trousers. Some of them were touching themselves. Master was standing back slightly, smirking. 

Behind his back, the silver boy was still standing on his platform, completely naked now, the loincloth he’d been wearing lying discarded at his feet. His rock-hard cock was poking out of a nest of soft, blonde curls. It seemed to have been decorated with something. It took Eva a second to realise that it was a bell. The two neat tracks on his cheeks formed by his silvery eye make-up made it obvious that he’d been crying. A second later she realised why: His cock had softened ever so slightly. Eva didn’t hear the bell, but she did hear the loud whack of a cane on his ass and the boy’s yelp. 

“Please, no more…”

“Oh, you’d rather I just went ahead and fucked you right now?” said the man holding the cane. “I can certainly oblige. I’m not having any trouble at all keeping it up myself. Go on. Feel.”

The man grabbed the slave’s hand and brought it to his own crotch. His eyes widened in fear.

“No… please…”

“Well, then you’d better keep entertaining me.” The cane whistled through the air again. Another yelp rang through the air. “Get your hand on your fucking cock.”

Eva’s attention was dragged roughly back to her own surroundings when Julian tapped her none-too-gently on the cheek.

“Now, now beautiful, don’t get distracted or I might go borrow that cane!”

She tore her eyes away from the silver boy, who had begun to run his hand slowly up and down his cock, and turned back to Julian.

She gasped when she realised he had unbuttoned his trousers and she was now only inches away from his own already hard cock. She flinched away hard, but hands on her back pushed her toward him.

“Go on, show me what you can do with those lips of yours.”

Eva didn’t have a choice. She allowed her head to fall forward and her lips to envelop his cock. He wrapped his fingers into her hair.

“Ah, good girl.”

Eva wasn’t sure what to do next. She’d never had a cock in her mouth before. What if she did it wrong? What if they took that cane to her ass, like they’d been doing to the other slave? On the other hand, if this man took a liking to her and Master decided to sell her…

“Use your tongue!” growled Julian, pulling her closer. “Lick it!”

Eva let her tongue flick across Julian’s shaft. She was rewarded with a moan. To her surprise, it sent a shock down her spine and right to that throbbing, abandoned spot between her legs. In spite of herself, she found herself moaning in response.

“Oh fuck,” exclaimed Julian. When Eva looked up, she saw his eyes close in a blissful expression. “She’s amazing.”

“You should train her to cum from sucking cock, Marcus,” suggested one of the men and reached around from behind Eva to fondle her breasts. “I know a trainer who does amazing things with conditioning.”

“Damn, I want that mouth around my cock, too.”

“May I suggest the other girl? She doesn’t seem overly busy right now.”

“Yes,” squealed a woman in a purple dress, “bring her over here, I’ve just had an idea.” 

“Now, now!” A sharp hand hit Eva on the back of her head. “Don’t lose focus.” The brothel owner was right, she’d been trying to catch a look at the gold-painted girl being brought over. The woman’s words had sounded ominous. But Julian had buried his fingers in her hair again, tighter this time and held her head in place. “Don’t forget your tongue.”

All she could do now was let her tongue curl around his shaft, thank whatever divine powers were listening that he wasn’t large enough to gag her in this position, and try - try so very hard - not to hear his moans or notice the way his hips twitched and the way his hands tightened in her hair and the way he smelled of lilac and tasted of sex…

Fuck, if the urge to reach down and touch herself got any stronger, she might be unable to fight it. She almost wished for the vibrator back.

A moment later, Eva finally caught a glimpse of the other girl as she crawled past behind Julian’s back. She was being led along by a leash clipped onto her sparkling collar by a woman who, unlike the slave girl herself, was fully dressed in a blue gown. The slave girl, on the other hand, was completely naked. Her breasts dangled obscenely as she crawled. They had pinned golden clamps to them, connected by a chain. Eva barely dared look, as the girl was lifted up onto the table next to her. 

“Ah, gorgeous,” said the man who’d demanded the girl. “About time.”

“Oh yes, it’s about time we had some fun as well, don’t you think, Clarissa, dear?” the woman in the purple dress addressed the other lady holding the leash.

“Indeed! The men seem to be hogging the entertainment.”

“Oh, did you not enjoy your time with my boy in the alcove earlier then, Clarissa?” said Master. She couldn’t look at his face, but she could hear the smirk. “I apologise. If he was unsatisfying, I will ensure he is punished, of course.”

“Oh no, that won’t be necessary. But I do like a bit of variety in my entertainment,” she answered with a smile.

Eva got another slap on the back of the head.

“So easily distracted, beautiful.” Julian pulled his cock out of her mouth. Eva swallowed down the saliva that had pooled in her mouth. Her breath was coming in hard and fast. She tried to calm herself, but between her still-throbbing cunt and the images of what these people might have in store for her next, she barely even managed to stop herself from crying with frustration and fear.

“Oh, we’re about to distract her even more,” said the lady in purple. 

“What do you have in mind?” asked Julian.

“The girls have hands as well as mouths, don’t they?”

“Ah, I see, one of them for each of you two beauties, is it?”

“Oh yes,” said the lady in purple, hiking up her skirt, positioning herself in front of Eva and grabbing her hand to place it on her sex. Eva could feel the wetness beneath her fingers. “And their other hand to keep each other excited. Go on, get to it!”

Eva nearly tipped forward when she reached over to the girl sitting next to her, but the lady in purple helpfully threw an arm forward to stabilise her. Eva touched her fellow slave, just as the other girl’s clammy hand made contact with her own skin. 

“Now, let’s make this interesting,” suggested the lady in pink. She turned to Antonin and Julian. “I’d like to set a timer for the girls. They make each other come before the timer runs out or they’ll both get punished.”

“Of course, they still don’t have permission to come?” clarified Julian.

“Of course not.”

Eva could have cried.

“Eh, they’ll be too damn busy bringing you and each other off to focus on our cocks.”

“There’s nothing stopping you from punishing them, if they don’t satisfy you, Antonin. Besides, I for one am looking forward to having this one,” Julian patted her on the head, “moaning around my cock as she licks it. Go on then, little slut. If you’d set the timer, please, Clarissa.”

Julian pulled Eva’s head forward. She only just managed to catch a glimpse of her Master’s face, looking on with obvious glee. A few seconds later, everything was sensation: The taste of the hard cock in her mouth, the dampness on her hands as she desperately moved her fingers, the loud moans of the men and ladies they were pleasuring, the tiny muffled squeals of the girl next to her and, stronger than all of it, making everything else fade into a thick fog, the girl’s hands on her cunt, parting her lips, stroking her clit, making her body tense up in a desperate bid not to come, making her moan around Julian’s cock just as he’d predicted. Eva had no idea what the timer had been set to, but it didn’t matter. Time had become meaningless. She didn’t know if she’d been sitting here for seconds or hours. All she knew was that she couldn’t allow the building tension to overwhelm her, but it was becoming more difficult with each stroke of the other girl’s fingers. If anything, she was crueler than the Master’s guests had been. Of course, she also had more to lose. But so did Eva. She’d never pleasured another woman, so she tried to move her fingers in the way she herself liked, running them over the other girl’s clit at a rapid pace, dipping them into the wetness below until she could hear the girl moan in time with her own voice.

But the wealth of sensations was threatening to make her lose her mind. She had to come. She had to come now. Any second now she would lose control. 

Then, to Eva’s great relief, it was the other girl who lost control first. She felt her cunt spasming under her fingers and heard her loud moan. It very nearly made her come herself, but she held on with the very last of her willpower, as the lady in purple gave a shriek of pleasure and Julian groaned one last time and grabbed her hard by the hair. She could taste him on her tongue.

“Swallow!”

Eva did as she was told, then, suddenly deprived of supporting hands, she fell forward against Julian. 

“Well done, beautiful,” he said as he stroked her hair. 

“Oh god, yes. That was the best orgasm I’ve had in years,” said the lady in purple as she wiped the sweat from her brow with a silk handkerchief and let her skirt drop back down to the floor. “We should reward her. Don’t you think, Marcus?”

“Certainly, if you believe she deserves a reward. I’ll leave the details up to you.”

“Oh, you can’t possibly expect me to think in this state. I can barely stand!” As if to demonstrate, the woman dropped down into an armchair with a mock swoon.

The Master let his gaze sweep across the room. “Well, you don’t seem to be the only one.” At first Eva thought he was referring to her and the other slaves - she certainly didn’t think she would be able to keep her balance if they made her get up now. But a brief glance around made her realise he hadn’t wasted any time worrying about their state. He was talking about his guests, most of whom were now scattered across the salon’s soft surfaces in various states of undress, half-conscious or else looking very satisfied with themselves and the state of the world at large. Eva knew no such relaxation was forthcoming for her or her fellow slaves. The girl next to her had quickly come out of her post-orgasm daze and was mumbling pleading words of apology, though nobody was paying her any heed. The gold-adorned boy was sprawled out on one of the other tables, but she could see from halfway across the room that every muscle in his body was tensed up as one of the guests was lazily running a vibrator across his swollen cock. Eva couldn’t see the silver boy but the noises she could hear from one of the alcoves nearby made her think that the man who had been torturing him earlier had grown tired of that game and had made good on his earlier threats.

“I suppose it is getting rather late,” said the Master, musing as if to himself, then he raised his voice to address the crowd. “I believe it is time to bring this evening to a worthy conclusion.” 

“Yeah, let’s see some fucking punishment here!” growled the man named Antonin, grabbing the gold-adorned girl by the arm.

“And some rewards,” said Julian with a smile at Eva that might have been intended as pleasant, but made Eva shiver. “She’s held back so long, Marcus, I would love to see her come.”

“Yeah, your boy over there, too.”

“Oh, I know,” squealed the woman Eva had pleasured, suddenly revived from her false faint, “make them come with each other. They should be quite eager by now, it’ll be a delightful show.”

“Yeah, make them fuck while I give the other one a good whipping.”

The pleading next to her became louder, but Eva could barely find it in herself to care. She was far too nervous about what was being asked of her. She hadn’t slept with a man since before she’d been sold into slavery five years ago and it hadn’t been particularly enjoyable even then. To be asked to do it now, with a stranger, in front of all of these people was nothing short of torture. Maybe she should have just let go and come like the other girl.

“Go on.” A hand pulled at her collar. “Get on your feet.”

But she could barely feel her legs anymore. All she could feel was the burning desire between them and the knot in her chest. She fell straight to her knees as she got down from the table.

“Good to see you know your place, slut.”

“She does look gorgeous on her knees, doesn’t she.”

“Go on, crawl to him.”

The gold-adorned boy was kneeling on the other side of the room, hands folded behind the back of his head, presumably so he couldn’t hide his very obvious hard-on from everyone’s view. Like Eva he was far beyond shame at this point, but his eyes were screwed up with the effort of keeping orgasm at bay. The clamps they had put on his nipples were glittering in the salon’s lights. As Eva crawled toward him, she quietly thanked whoever was listening that at least she had escaped that particular torture.

Despite trying to be slow, trying to delay her arrival, Eva reached the boy much faster than she would have liked. The crowd formed a circle around them and the gold-adorned girl, who had been dragged, still pleading for mercy, into the midst of the crowd with them.

“You!” said the Master sharply and Eva had to look up to see who he was talking to. It was the other girl. “Hands and knees. Now!”

The girl barely managed to follow the order, she was shaking so hard. 

“Now, I know Antonin here is chomping at the bit to give you your well-deserved punishment. You know you deserve it, don’t you?”

“Y-y-yes, Master,” the girl sobbed.

“Why?”

“I’m - I’m sorry, I don’t…”

“What did you do to deserve the punishment you’re about to get.”

“I came … I came without permission. Please…”

“Oh no, no more begging. We’re past that. You disobeyed my direct order and you will be punished. But,” he raised his eyes to the crowd, “ladies and gentlemen, I suggest we make this a little more interesting.” Eva didn’t dare look but she heard the tell-tale buzz and then a shriek and the crowd’s laughter.

“Damn, I didn’t think that would fit! It’s as thick as an arm!”

“Ah, she’s plenty slick by now.”

“Fill her ass up as well!”

“No, you’d rip her apart, the poor thing.”

“And as for you,” Eva knew he had just turned to her and the boy, “give us a good show and I might allow you to come. Of course, you don’t have permission yet, so you might join your friend over here after all.”

SMACK!

Eva flinched as the girl screamed. 

“Aw, crying already, beautiful? And you’ve got so much more ahead of you…”

A hand fell on Eva’s back, making her flinch, but to her great relief, the hand merely pushed her forward. She lost her balance and fell face-forward against a man’s chest for the second time that night. As before, her fall was accompanied by hoots, though they sounded a little more lackluster now. And quite unlike before, the man she’d fallen against gave her a concerned look and whispered: “You okay?”

Eva didn’t know why, but there were suddenly tears in her eyes.

“Yeah.”

“Well, what are you waiting for? Touch each other.”

“I’m sorry,” whispered the golden boy as another cry rang out from the girl being punished nearby. He put a gentle hand on Eva’s back and pulled her close. Unlike the powdered, perfumed crowd, he smelled pretty obviously sweaty. Up close she could tell that his make-up had mostly flaked off and his eyes were reddened from crying. 

“It’s alright,” she said, as she awkwardly put a hand on his hip. She could feel his cock pressing up against her leg. Despite everything, her own arousal hadn’t abated. Even the inside of her thighs was soaked and she half-believed that the surrounding crowd could see her cunt throbbing in time with her heartbeat. Her Master had said she’d be allowed to come if she put on a good show, right? She should have been disgusted by the situation, but really, the man currently pressed up against her was far from revolting. Quite the opposite! And what did she have to lose? It wasn’t like she had a choice in the matter, she’d be punished if she refused or failed to entertain. The screams echoing through the salon were reminding her of that with excruciating regularity. So she might as well try and enjoy herself, right?

She placed a firm hand on the back of the man’s head and pulled him into a kiss. He obviously hadn’t expected that and struggled for a second, but then his brain - or maybe his cock - caught up with the rest of his body and he melted into her kiss. His hand began to wander further down, resting on the small of her back for a moment. She didn’t need to pretend now, the urge to push her ass up against his hand was all too real. If he didn’t slide that hand further down soon, she’d grab it and fucking move it herself. They’d been playing with her all night, bringing her to the very edge of climax. She was over being teased. She couldn’t take any more of this. And she didn’t fucking have to this time. Nobody had ordered them to play coy with each other, had they? They wanted a show, so she might as well give them one. 

Without giving her partner any warning at all, she slid her hand down his back, grabbed him by the ass and pulled him close. He gasped in surprise, but the gasp quickly turned into a moan when Eva positioned herself so his hard cock was rubbing right against her wet cunt. His moaning only got louder as she began to rub herself against him. The noises coming from his mouth were sending shivers down his spine and if she hadn’t already been soaking wet, the look of shameless pleasure on his face might have gotten her there all on its own. She wasn’t entirely sure if all of it was genuine or if he was putting on a show for the audience, but at this point she really couldn’t have cared less. She wasn’t even sure about her own moans anymore. Certainly, she would never have been this loud in her old life, in the privacy of her own room. But neither did it take much effort. Everytime her clit rubbed against the tip of his cock, every time he moaned in response, her entire body twitched with delight and her throat formed the sounds all on its own. She just had to open her mouth and let them out. 

“Damn, if I’d known she could fuck like that, I’d have dragged her to an alcove hours ago.”

“That’s right, move those hips!”

Eva looked at her partner’s face. He was moving his mouth, but it seemed he had a hard time forming words. Between his moans and her own and the crowd’s ever-present commentary, it took her a moment to understand.

“Please … fuck … can’t take it … I need to be inside of you.”

The thought alone of having him inside of her, filling her up, pulling her close, grabbing every bit of her he could reach as she rode him to completion made her whole body throb with need. She didn’t think she’d be able to hold back - and judging by the way he was throwing his head back and the way he alternated between biting his lip and letting his mouth hang open in one perpetual moan, neither would he.

But it turned out that, as so often in her life, Eva didn’t have to - or get to - make that decision. Someone in the crowd shouted “Take her hard!” and the gold-adorned man didn’t seem to need telling twice. Before Eva knew what was happening to her, she had been flipped onto her back and he was on top of her. She didn’t even have time to prepare himself before he was inside of her, too. And before she’d so much as gasped, he reached down with one of his hands to touch her.

A wave of sensation washed away all knowledge of her surroundings. All she could do was scream with pleasure.

“Shit, I’m sorry, are you okay?”

Eva barely managed to gather her thoughts enough to form an answer, but she wasn’t sure if any of the words she said were actually words - her tongue didn’t seem to be obeying her anymore, maybe it was all gibberish. “Yes, god … fuck … yes, please, don’t stop. Keep your hand … oh fuck… right there.”

She could feel her hands moving of their own accord, grabbing onto his back, accidentally scraping her nails across it, but she couldn’t have cared less. 

“Oh god, please. Stop. I’m gonna come!”

But Eva, too, was teetering close to the edge. She didn’t want him to stop, but if he didn’t, she wouldn’t be holding on much longer and they still hadn’t been given permission. Should she just grab his hand? Did she dare? Between the other girl’s screams, their moans and the crowd’s own hollering, they must have missed the man’s plea to stop, but they’d surely see her trying to physically hold him back. She didn’t fancy switching places with the other slave girl. And yet, not even the thought of being at the receiving end of a whipping painful enough to make her sob and plead as the other girl was doing right this second was making her any less aroused. Her only option left was to give them the show they wanted and throw herself at their mercy. 

With all the willpower she had left, she tore her mind away from the overwhelming sensation between her legs, the throbbing and tingling and lightning strikes threatening to spread to the rest of her body, that beautiful feeling of fullness, and started screaming words, in the desperate hope that they would somehow form into something intelligible that might make the crowd relent: “Oh god, please, I can’t take it anymore. I need to come now, with your huge cock inside of me. I need it so bad. I want to be dripping with your cum all night. Please. Fuck me. Oh god, fuck me hard!”

She would have blushed to the roots of her hair, but her face felt like it was already bright red with exertion anyway. Even just uttering those words made her feel utterly filthy. But that’s what she was, wasn’t she? Filthy and sticky from her own sweat and his and her juices running down her legs with every thrust of his cock. The worst thing was: The words had come out of her mouth and gone straight to her cunt. She could feel herself spasming against him. She was so close. Every muscle in her body was begging for release. Above her, the gold-adorned man was panting with the exertion. They had to have heard her. They had to be satisfied. They were fucking each other so hard it hurt. What more did her Master want? What more did his guests want? She’d done everything they’d asked of her, without shame, without hesitation. Please!

And then, finally, her Master’s voice, ringing through the noise around her and in her head: “You may come!”

It was as though the words had punched straight through a dam and left Eva drowning in wave after wave of pleasure. Her whole body was on fire. Her hips were bucking. Her feet and hands were clenching and unclenching. Her cunt was spasming around the cock inside of it and then, with a loud moan and a final hard thrust, the gold-adorned man came, too. With a last exhausted look on his face, he collapsed on top of her.

There they lay, covered in a thin layer of sweat, arms and legs still intertwined, his weight heavy on her, his body shielding her from view. The screams had faded to a low sobbing, the crowd’s conversation had quietened down to a low murmur, people were beginning to wish the Master farewell as they left the salon, barely avoiding stepping on her and her partner and soon the place would be filled with servants, rushing to return the room to a pristine state for the next gathering. But, for the first time today, Eva was so exhausted and content that she forgot to be afraid of the future. Deciding to keep it that way, if only for a few more short moments, she sank back into the warm embrace and closed her eyes.


End file.
